


Late Night Shenanigans at a Flooded Apartment

by Ruru_at_your_service



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen, Harvey so does care, I suck at tags, M/M, Mike/Harvey, Pre-Slash, Trevor you little shit, harvey you are not fooling anyone, or just friendship however you want to see it, sleepy Mike
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruru_at_your_service/pseuds/Ruru_at_your_service
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where two all nighters and a flooded apartment later Mike breaks down in Harvey's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Shenanigans at a Flooded Apartment

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I...uh...am just going to post this...not thinking about how it is my very first Suits fanfic and not a very original plot at that....just..yeah...alright.  
> Yeah, about that disclaimer.  
> I don't own suits. Like, literally. Neither the tv series nor the clothing.

It was the second all nighters in a row. Back to back two nights stuck inside the cold glass walls of Pearson Hardman! How else would one choose to spend their Friday evening at New York? A few years ago, Mike would have been at Trevor's; pot, beer, pizza and movies at their beck and call..all set for the weekends. Now though..well..he had come a long way! But Mike really thought Harvey would let him go home tonight but some big case came in and he got stuck finding the loopholes and other works that just couldn't ( is that so?) wait till Monday! This was why, at 11.30 on a Friday night he found himself sitting on the comfy carpet of Harvey's office, leaning against the couch, surrounded by files and papers and coffee cups and empty Red Bull cans with his trusted neon pink and yellow highlighters braided through his fingers and his pen held between his lips. 

Another yawn escaped him as he took down the pen and made another note at the right corner. So far not so good stuff. No wonder Harvey didn't want to wait till Monday! But still....he could've taken the files home and.. Truth was Harvey also planned to stay and help him get this done but Jessica dragged his ass to some client's dinner party that also couldn't wait till this case was closed. But he said he was going to come back once he had done what was required of him that is strut and smile and charm the million dollars clientele and Jessica had fulfilled her quota of chocolate martinis.. 

Mike...was exhausted. He was! He didn't tell Harvey about last night because it was Louis's work that kept him cooped up in the file room all night doing works that any other associates could have done. He had taken a cab home at 6.30, he couldn't risk biking with sleep deprivation and came back before Harvey which was done in an attempt to cover up his night time rendezvous with the Mary Poppins case and the other weird assortment of cases, but by Donna's 'You look like shit, puppy!' and the coffee that Rachel brought him from Donna's favourite place when she came in made it clear that he wasn't successful! But Mike had Donna wrapped around his fingers (Okay, that's a lie, but won't that be a freaking dream?) and somehow managed to not let Harvey know because it would have caused a repeat of 'You work for me, Rookie and while I can loan you out to Louis whenever the hell I want, I don't want you to focus on his work rather than mine. It's me that gets top priority.' speech. But on his defence, he did give Harvey's work top priority which was why he had to spend the night cooped up....wait, hadn't he already gone through this? Damn he was tired. Very tired. Exhausted. 

Mike decided to get a few minutes of shut-eye or else he wouldn't be able to get the work done. The letters and figures had already started dancing all over the page! Either he was going insane or he was just super tired. And Mike had a feeling it was the latter. Oh god, that was the lowest level of sarcasm one could ever put in a joke. He was just going to close his eyes for a bit and if Harvey couldn't deal with a sleeping associate on his office floor he could just...Mike couldn't even finish the thought as his eyes closed and his neck rolled a bit causing his head to rest uncomfortably on the couch. Aaaand he was out. 

~~~~~~~

It was how Harvey found Mike a few hours later. It was close to 2 and Harvey had just given Ray the thumbs up to take the morning off and had taken the elevator to his office. He strolled in his office and there was Mike, sprawled on the carpet, head supported on the couch, rolled in a way that's gonna hurt like hell tomorrow or later this morning depended on how you saw it, mouth open and breathy, nearly inaudible snores coming from him. The floor was covered in papers and paper cups and a lonely Red Bull can. A pen had clearly not done its intended job and left a long streak of ink on the kid's cheek. Well at least the puppy hadn't littered the room with its...uh...wastes! Harvey dwelled on what to do. He could let the kid sleep seeing as he clearly needed it but he also needed the loopholes by Saturday evening because the client was going back to London by that night. That was why he made Mike stay tonight even though he knew that the kid had pulled an all nighter for Louis just the night before. He hadn't brought it up seeing as Mike clearly wanted to keep it from him. Honestly, he didn't know how the kid be a genius and still not realize that he couldn't keep stuff like that from Harvey. With a sigh he sat on the sofa after collecting the file and papers from the floor and Mike's lap. He was going to let the kid sleep for another hour before waking him up. Meanwhile he could go over the notes Mike made. 

It was about half an hour later when Mike's cellphone went off. It was funny to see how Mike literally jumped, or as much as you could jump while sprawling on the floor. 

~~~~~~

It was alarming. A bad pun, Mike thought as he made blind swats with his hands to find his phone to turn off the alarm. As his hand made contact with a warm body part, his first thought was 'how much have I had to drink last night?' 

"Quit groping me Rookie." A voice echoed and before his sleep muffled brain could grasp that the voice in fact belonged to his boss, leading to further panic, his phone was shoved in his hand. "It better not be Trevor. Who else would call you at this goddamn hour?" Okay. Someone called him. Yes. That made sense. With blurry eyes he accepted the call without even checking the caller id. "Mike....Michael....I'm trying to sleep.... Night shift....stop the noise..." A sleepy voice mumbled. And then a whimper was heard and a male voice gruffly added, "Hello Adriana's neighbour. Stop the god damn racket this second. Some of us are trying to sleep."

Mike couldn't focus on anything and with a mumbled "You've got it.", he hung up. As soon as he put the phone down he snuggled close to the couch and drifted away. Tried to drift away rather. Because he was rudely poked. At his sides. "What was that all about? Who was that! Why did they call you at this godforsaken hour? "

"Shut up, man. I'm trying to sleep.  
"Okay. I will ignore that seeing as you are practically asleep. But no calls past 10 can be a good thing. Come on Rookie. Use that freak brain of yours and tell me who was that."

Okay. That suspiciously sounded like Harvey. Mike crooked an eye open. Okay. It was good to know that even half asleep he could trust his brain. It was Harvey. He was sitting on the couch. And from the angel, he deduced he, himself must be on the floor. Oh. When did Harvey come to his apartment?  
"You are at my office.

Okay. That's not good. That means he was not making the noise.

**Author's Note:**

> So. There it is. My first Suits fanfic. Uh, the first chapter of it anyway. There is going to be only one more chapter. Its a two shot. Could've been a long one shot. I'll see what I can do.


End file.
